<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sounds like a plan by amy_may</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421474">Sounds like a plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_may/pseuds/amy_may'>amy_may</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_may/pseuds/amy_may</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben was back. And Kenji didn’t know how to process that. All he really wanted to do was hug him and kiss him and let him know how much he missed him. But maybe he could that. Yeah, maybe he could.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sounds like a plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine’s Day! I wasn’t sure if I was going to post anything today but inspiration struck and here I am😂I hope that you enjoy reading this fic and I hope that you have a wonderful Valentine’s Day!💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had been crazy to say the least. Ben was back. He was really back. And Kenji didn’t know how to process it. </p><p>He looked at the boy a few steps ahead of him, laughing and talking to Bumpy which on the outside he said was weird but on the inside thought it was the most adorable thing. And Ben knew that. He turned, locking eyes with Kenji and smiled, stopping for a second to let Kenji catch up with him. “You’ve been staring at me the entire walk back to camp, you know that right?” Ben said, nudging him slightly. Kenji laughed nervously, his face flushing a deep shade of red, making Ben giggle. “I think we need to talk don’t you?” Kenji nodded wordlessly, his face still flushed as they stopped, not too far from camp but far away enough so that the others wouldn’t see or hear them. </p><p>“Ben... I- are we still-?“ Kenji started, only to be stopped by Ben wrapping his arms around Kenji’s neck. </p><p>“Of course we are, why wouldn’t we be?” He whispered, his arms tightening around his neck. Kenji then sighed into the hug, wrapping his arms around Ben and snuggled his face into his shoulder. </p><p>“I don’t know I just thought that after everything maybe you forgot that we were...” he started, only to be cut off by Ben again,</p><p>“Dating?” Ben finished for him, laughing slightly. “You really think I would’ve forgotten that we were dating?” </p><p>Kenji laughed. “No no I know you would’ve remembered that but I thought that after all this time that you’ve would’ve gotten over me. I even thought that maybe you were mad at me because of what happened on the monorail and you have every right to be because I should’ve been there but I was so shocked that I couldn’t move and when I finally could you were gone and I-“ Ben stopped him from rambling by pulling him closer again, consoling him and whispering in his ear that everything was okay and that he was there. </p><p>“Listen to me you big dummy” he started, pulling his head back to look at his boyfriend, their eyes meeting. “What happened wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t any of your fault. You were frozen in fear and shock and that’s totally understandable. The situation went from zero to one hundred pretty quickly, quicker than the blink of an eye and I knew that from the second I fell to the moment I woke up. Not once did I blame anything that happened to me on you, okay? So stop blaming yourself. It wasn’t your fault” he said more sternly at the end, wiping the tears that had managed to fall from Kenji’s eyes as he put their foreheads together. </p><p>“I just wish it didn’t happen” he whispered, closing his eyes to prevent more tears from falling. </p><p>“I know, me too but you know what?” Kenji opened his eyes, “I’m still alive. I’m here now and that’s all that matters. Forget about the past because there’s nothing we can do to change it. I’m here with you now and I’m not going anywhere” Ben replied more confidently, pressing a kiss to Kenji’s nose, making him smile. </p><p>“I missed you so much”<br/>
______________</p><p>Ben and Kenji had started a secret relationship the day they’d been paired up in the gyrosphere, more specifically right after Kenji had crashed it. The two boys had no clue where they were and for the time being before they found their way back to camp or at least to one of the others, they only had each other. And at first that was a nightmare to both boys. </p><p>“You are such a pain sometimes” Ben mumbled under his breath, causing Kenji to turn around and look at him.</p><p>“I’m a pain? I’M a pain???” He questioned, stomping up to Ben, glaring at him accusingly. “Says the guy who holds everyone back because he’s scared of everything!” He shouted, making Ben step back a little before a scowl made its way onto his face. </p><p>“I’m not scared of everything! And even if I was, it’s better than being a reckless jerk who puts everyone’s lives in danger!” Ben retorted, making Kenji stop for a second, his face flashing with hurt before he covered it up with more anger. But Ben saw it. Instead of replying he just huffed, storming away from Ben, trying to distance himself from him. Ben looked down, his anger quickly dissipating as he tried to catch up with Kenji, already feeling bad. “Kenji I-“ Kenji shot back around, locking eyes with Ben.</p><p>“What? You didn’t mean it? Is that what you’re gonna say?” He replied, his voice filled with more hurt than anger. Ben cringed, the guilt in his chest growing. </p><p>“Yes! Of course I didn’t mean it-“ </p><p>“Yes you did!!! Because it’s true!” Kenji yelled, his voice straining as he turned away from Ben again, slowly sinking to the floor and putting his head in his hands. “It’s true..” he whispered. Ben’s guilt grew ten times bigger than it already was as he held back his own tears and sat down next to Kenji, putting a reassuring arm around him. </p><p>“Listen to me. You may be reckless sometimes but you don’t put our lives in danger. I didn’t mean that in the slightest. I was angry and upset and wanted to make you feel like I did. But now I know how stupid that was, especially because I said something that wasn’t even true” Kenji slowly looked up at him. “I’m so sorry Kenji. You don’t put our lives in danger and yes you’re irresponsible sometimes but what person isn’t? Are you even human if you aren’t irresponsible sometimes? What I said was stupid and I can’t even begin to explain how sorry I am. I really didn’t mean it, I was just hurt” Kenji was fully looking at him now and sighed before resting his head down on Ben’s shoulder, catching him by surprise.</p><p>“But that’s the thing.. I’m too irresponsible. I’m one of the oldest here yet I act like the youngest. Darius is twelve and he’s a hundred times more responsible than I am. That’s why he’s the leader of this team” he said, snuggling his face a little deeper into Ben’s shoulder. </p><p>“But Kenji, Darius likes being the team leader. We worry about him sometimes because he’s twelve and trying to be the leader and handle everything himself. We all know that he can’t always be the one that does everything, even he knows it. Everyone has flaws, okay? And these flaws, they shape us into the people we are along with all of the great things about us. Who would we be if we didn’t have flaws that we can grow and learn from? Yeah you may be reckless and irresponsible sometimes, but now that you’re fully aware of it maybe now you can try and work on it. Things aren’t going to change right away but with time you’ll see yourself becoming more mature and sometimes even the voice of reason in something you know is wrong instead of sitting back and watching. Change is something we are all capable of and you Kenji Kon, don’t have much to change. I believe in you” he said softly, his head resting on Kenji’s. </p><p>After a few moments of silence, Kenji lifted his head, totally dumbfounded. “Ben... I- I don’t know what to say I..” his eyes filled with tears once more, although this time they were happy tears as he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the shorter boys waist and pulling him into a hug, crying into his shoulder. “Thank you...” he whispered, his voice slightly muffled by Ben’s shoulder but he understood. </p><p>“You’re welcome Kenj..” he replied, nuzzling his face into Kenji’s neck. After a few minutes both boys separated, facing one another. </p><p>“I don’t think anyone’s ever believed in me” Kenji said, still in amazement at Ben’s words. </p><p>“Not even your parents?” Ben asked, soon regretting it as he watched Kenji’s face fall once again. “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t-“ </p><p>“No it’s okay. You were just asking a normal question” he sighed “my mom left when I was little so I barely remember her and my dad.. well, my dad just never cared about me. I don’t even think he loves me” he said quietly “I did everything for him. I tried so hard to make him proud. All I ever wanted was to be loved but everything I did never seemed to be enough. It got to the point where I was rebelling and purposely getting bad grades in school and being the person I knew deep down I wasn’t just to get his attention.. to have a conversation with him. And even that didn’t work” he sighed. “So no.. my parents have never believed in me. None of my so called friends ever believed in me..” he looked Ben in the eyes. “Just you.. and I’m okay with that” he finally said, making Ben’s heart skip a beat. “If I’ve got someone as amazing as you believing in me do I really need anyone else?” He said, now smiling. Ben’s heart did another somersault in his chest before he smirked, scooting closer to Kenji.</p><p>“What? The person who’s scared of everything? I don’t think you want that guy believing in you” he said, laughing slightly. </p><p>“Hey.. I didn’t mean what I said either. Yeah you may be scared of most things but why is that a bad thing? It’s normal to be afraid, in fact I think being able to show that you’re afraid just shows how strong you are as a person. You’ve got to be strong willed to be able to show others that you’re afraid and unconfident. I’m afraid most of the time and never show it, proves how strong I am huh?” He said, chuckling. </p><p>“Just because you don’t show it doesn’t mean you’re not strong. People with inner battles tend to be the strongest people because they fight them day in, day out. I mean, we’ve only known each other for a few days and here you are pouring your heart out to me. You’re letting yourself be vulnerable around me and showing me your true emotions and letting me know how you’re feeling. If that isn’t strong then I don’t know what is” Ben smiled, getting one in return. </p><p>“Yeah I guess you’re right.. everybody’s strong in their own ways” Kenji said, sighing in contentment as he closed his eyes, putting his head back. “It feels good to be able to get it all out though. I’ve never done this with anyone but man does it feel good” he said, looking at Ben again. “Thank you Ben. I’m glad you came here. I know you didn’t want to but I’m glad you did because if you hadn’t then we wouldn’t have met and I never would’ve found someone that I can be this open and comfortable with” he smiled. Ben blushed, his heart doing somersaults again. </p><p>“Yeah me too. And hey, gotta hand it to you Kenj, if you didn’t crash our gyrosphere then we most likely wouldn’t be having this conversation right now so good on you” Ben said teasingly. Kenji laughed. </p><p>“Well then, I guess it pays off to be an idiot sometimes” he said, sticking his nose in the air and doing a silly macho man pose. Ben laughed and shoved him off balance. </p><p>“Yeah I guess it does” Ben replied fondly. </p><p>They both went silent, looking at each other. It wasn’t an awkward silence and even though they’d said quite a lot to each other, there were still so many unspoken words that both boys desperately wanted to say. </p><p>“You know.. you amaze me Ben” Kenji all of a sudden said, surprising Ben once again. </p><p>“What do you mean?” He replied, turning to Kenji who was already looking at him, smiling at him in a way that Ben couldn’t quite decipher. </p><p>“Before today I couldn’t understand what fascinated me so much about you. I always watch the little things you do and before, I couldn’t for the life of me figure out what interested me so much. Just you making little drawings and colouring them in with crayons made my heart skip a beat and I never understood why... until now” he said, his voice going a little shaky, but he continued “over the past few minutes I’ve been thinking about the type of person you are. Even though you’re afraid you still pitch in and help with the others, you don’t give up and let the fear inside of you eat you up, you do things that you know you’re afraid of doing but instead of backing out and letting someone else do it you get up and do it yourself and that amazes me. Just coming to this place was a task for you and was something that you didn’t want to do but you still did it. You were probably afraid of being sick the entire journey here and you knew that if you did this you were going to be yet you still did it all while knowing that. Even though you’ve only known us for a few days you’re still so kind and always willing to help whenever you can and make us feel better. You’re one of the bravest people I’ve ever met and just spending a few days with you has proved that to me. That’s why I’ve been so infatuated with you, why my heart skips a beat whenever you’re around and why I never even try to push you off when you cuddle up close to me or cling onto me when you’re scared. Because I like it. I like you. I like everything about you” he said, his face flushing red. </p><p>Ben stood there, mouth agape, processing Kenji’s words and when he finally did, the feeling in his chest was indescribable. “You.. you like me?” He said, pointing at himself, making Kenji laugh. </p><p>“Yes Ben.. I like you. A lot” he replied, wrapping his arms around Ben’s waist again. </p><p>“You know this is kinda funny because I’m pretty sure I also like a brave albeit goofy boy who can’t drive to save his life” Ben said, giggling as Kenji pulled him in closer, resting their foreheads together. </p><p>“Are you kidding? I am such a good driver, that was just a fluke” he said, his voice dropping to almost a whisper. </p><p>“Yeah sure it was” Ben replied, the smile on his face getting wider and wider as they laughed together, moving in closer and right before their lips met, Ben moved, pressing his lips to Kenji’s nose instead. </p><p>“W-what are you kidding me?” He said laughing, making Ben laugh even harder. </p><p>“Sorry Kenj, I don’t kiss on first dates” he said, wriggling out of Kenji’s grip and stepping back “And this isn’t even a date” he finished, smiling at him cheekily. </p><p>“Really? That’s still a thing?” Kenji said, deadpanning.</p><p>“Yup. Gotta hand it to you again though, real tempting” he replied, still smiling as he turned around, his heart going a million miles a second. Kenji hesitated before reaching out and grabbing his wrist, causing Ben to turn around. </p><p>“Okay but.. you like me back right so does that mean you’d be willing to uh..” he started, his nerves starting to kick in again “be my boyfriend? unless you don’t accept dating someone before you’ve gone on the actual date that is” he said, now starting to smile. </p><p>“Hm... maybe I could make one exception. Of course I’ll be your boyfriend you dork” he said, lightly punching his chest and smiling at him happily. “But still, no kissing until we’ve gone on a date” he said, lightly poking Kenji’s nose, still smiling. Kenji laughed.</p><p>“Fine.. but you best believe I’m taking you out on a date the day we leave. And before then I guess cheek, forehead and nose kisses are going to have to do” he chuckled, kissing Ben on the cheek and walking ahead of him. “Come on, if I’m going to be responsible, I guess I should start by saying that we should get moving before it goes dark” Ben laughed, following after him. </p><p>“That you are right about. But wait..” he said, making Kenji stop to look at him. “Are we gonna tell the others?” He asked. </p><p>“Do you want to tell the others?” He replied, making Ben smile. </p><p>“Yeah definitely, but maybe not right now. This’ll be our secret until we leave in a few days, then we can tell them” Kenji chuckled,</p><p>“Sounds like a plan” he replied as they smiled at each other, continuing their walk through the jungle and trying to find the others.<br/>
_____________</p><p>“I missed you too” Ben replied, putting his head down on Kenji’s chest, engulfing himself in his boyfriend’s comfort and listening to his heartbeat. Oh how he’d missed that heartbeat. </p><p>“So what did you guys get up to while I was gone?” Ben said, looking up at Kenji again. </p><p>“Nothing really. We just made our own camp and somehow always survived running away from the dinosaurs. What did you do..?” He asked, somewhat afraid of the answer. </p><p>“Well I told you and Brookylnn before. Of course there’s way more to the story I didn’t just turn into this overnight” he said, emphasising on the ‘this’ and gesturing up and down his ‘new look’ with his hands. “But that’s for another day, a day where I’m not too tired to talk about it all” he said, noticing Kenji’s look of sadness. “Hey.. you okay?” He asked, reaching a hand out and touching his cheek. Kenji nodded, closing his eyes and leaning into Ben’s touch before sighing and looking at him again. </p><p>“You must’ve been through so much.. I’m so sorry” he said, holding back tears again. Ben caressed his cheek with his thumb. </p><p>“It’s okay Kenj... you don’t have to be sorry” Ben said softly, looking Kenji in the eyes.</p><p>“But-“ </p><p>“And if you even dare say that it was your fault and that you could’ve done something and blame yourself again I will smack you” he said, making Kenji smile. “Well I won’t smack you but you know what I mean” he said, Kenji now laughing. </p><p>“Yeah.. I know what you mean” he replied, resting his forehead down on Ben’s again, feeling his little arms wrap around his neck. Oh how he’d missed this. </p><p>“I’m so glad you’re okay. I fell apart when I lost you. And I know you’re not ready to talk about all that stuff yet but I just wanna say how happy I am to have you back. The pain of losing you was unlike any other and I never want to feel that kind of pain ever again. So please don’t leave me again” he whispered. </p><p>“I don’t plan to” Ben replied, hoisting himself up and pressing his lips against Kenji’s. After the initial surprise set in he reciprocated, sighing happily and wrapping his arms around Ben’s waist, deepening the kiss for just a second before they both pulled back, goofy smiles both settled on their faces. They stood there for a second in contented silence before Kenji finally found his voice again.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t kiss before first dates..” he said, eliciting a breathy laugh out of Ben. “And this wasn’t even a date...” he finished teasingly, the happiness in his chest making him feel like he was about to explode. </p><p>“Yeah well.. sometimes you have to break the rules. And I had no problem breaking this one” he replied, pressing his lips to Kenji’s once more, this kiss a little shorter but still just as sweet as their first as they pulled back again, smiling happily.</p><p>“So, about telling the others when we leave..” Kenji started, making Ben laugh again. </p><p>“Yeah maybe let’s not tell them when we leave. Who knows when that could be. Maybe we should tell them tomorrow” Ben said. </p><p>“Sounds like a plan” Kenji replied fondly, kissing Ben on the nose as he held his hand out for him to take, Ben gladly taking it and intertwining their fingers together. </p><p>Yeah, this was gonna be okay. They were gonna be okay. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAA I LOVE WRITING BENJI FICS THEY MAKE MY HEART GO 🥺🥺🥺<br/>I hope that you enjoyed reading this, hopefully I’ll write more soon but yeah thank you! And again happy Valentine’s Day!🥰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>